Modifying functionality of an apparatus typically includes an inaccurate process with little flexibility. Coordinating multiple apparatus communication based control typically involves an unreliable process. Associating gestures with products may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.